1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved wall tie for a veneer anchoring system for use in conjunction with a wall structure having an inner wythe and an outer wythe, and, more particularly, to construction techniques for embedding low profile wire formatives in the bed joints of the inner and outer wythes having an interlocking arrangement between the wall tie and an inner wythe anchor. One aspect of the invention is to provide the anchoring of an outer wythe of brick or masonry veneer to an inner wythe of masonry block or drywall construction.
2. Description of the Prior Act
In the past, the use of wire formatives have been limited by the mortar layer thicknesses which, in turn are dictated either by the new building specifications or by pre-existing conditions, e.g. matching during renovations or additions the existing mortar layer thickness. While arguments have been made for increasing the number of the fine-wire anchors per unit area of the facing layer, architects and architectural engineers have favored wire formative anchors of sturdier wire. On the other hand, contractors find that heavy-wire anchors, with greater diameters, frequently result in misalignment and look towards substituting thinner gage wire formatives. Such substitution thereby facilitating alignment of courses.
In the past, there have been investigations relating to the effects of various forces, particularly lateral forces, upon brick veneer construction having wire formative anchors embedded in the mortar joint of anchored veneer walls. The seismic aspect of these investigations were referenced in the first-named inventor's prior patent, namely U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,875,319 and 5,408,798. Besides earthquake protection, the failure of several high-rise buildings to withstand wind and other lateral forces has resulted in the incorporation of a requirement for continuous wire reinforcement in the Uniform Building Code provisions. The first-named inventor's related Seismiclip.sup.R and DW-10-X.sup.R products (manufactured by Hohmann & Barnard, Inc., Hauppauge, N.Y. 11788) have become widely accepted in the industry. The use of a wire formative anchors in masonry veneer walls has also demonstrated protectiveness against problems arising from thermal expansion and contraction and has improved the uniformity of the distribution of lateral forces in a structure. However, these investigations do not address the mortar layer thickness vs. the wire diameter of the wire formative or technical problems arising therefrom.
The following patents are believed to be relevant and are disclosed as being known to the inventor hereof:
Patent Inventor Issue Date 3,377,764 Storch 04/16/1968 4,021,990 Schwalberg 05/10/1977 4,373,314 Allan 02/15/1983 4,473,984 Lopez 10/02/1984 4,869,038 Catani 09/26/1989 4,875,319 Hohmann 10/24/1989
It is noted that these devices are generally descriptive of wire-to-wire anchors and wall ties and have various cooperative functional relationships with straight wire runs embedded in the interior and/or exterior wythe. Several of the prior art items are of the pintle and eyelet/loop variety.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,764--D. Storch--Issued Apr. 16, 1968 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,990--B. J. Schwalberg--Issued May 10, 1977 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,314--J. A. Allan--Issued Feb. 15, 1983 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4.473.984--Lopez--Issued Oct. 2, 1984 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,038--M. J. Catani--Issued Sep. 26, 1989 PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,319--R. Hohmann--Issued Oct. 24, 1989
Discloses a bent wire, tie-type anchor for embedment in a facing exterior wythe engaging with a loop attached to a straight wire run in a backup interior wythe.
Discloses a dry wall construction system for anchoring a facing veneer to wallboard/metal stud construction with a pronged sheet-metal anchor. Like Storch '764, the wall tie is embedded in the exterior wythe and is not attached to a straight wire run.
Discloses a vertical angle iron with one leg adapted for attachment to a stud; and the other having elongated slots to accommodate wall ties. Insulation is applied between projecting vertical legs of adjacent angle irons with slots being spaced away from the stud to avoid the insulation.
Discloses a curtain-wall masonry anchor system wherein a wall tie is attached to the inner wythe by a self-tapping screw to a metal stud and to the outer wythe by embedment in a corresponding bed joint. The stud is applied through a hole cut into the insulation.
Discloses a veneer wall anchor system having in the interior wythe a truss-type anchor, similar to Hala et al. '226, supra, but with horizontal sheetmetal extensions. The extensions are interlocked with bent wire pintle-type wall ties that are embedded within the exterior wythe.
Discloses a seismic construction system for anchoring a facing veneer to wallboard/metal stud construction with a pronged sheet-metal anchor. Wall tie is distinguished over that of Schwalberg '990 and is clipped onto a straight wire run.
None of the above provide the masonry construction system for an inner masonry wythe and an outer facing wythe with low-profile wire formative wall ties as described hereinbelow.